bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother's Big Mouth
Big Brother's Big Mouth, formerly named Big Brother's EFourum, was introduced with Big Brother 5 and was hosted by Russell Brand. The first series of the show was broadcast at 7:30 pm on E4 before being moved to a post-watershed slot, immediately after the Channel 4 highlights show, where it has since remained. Overview A studio audience of fans and two celebrity guests discuss the latest happenings in the Big Brother House, while viewers are able to contribute via phone, e-mail, text polls, or by leaving a message on the 24-hour "Mouthpiece" rant line. As of 2007, Brand no longer presented this show and the guest presenters listed below hosted the Series Eight programmes. James Corden and Mathew Horne fronted the show during January's Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack UK; however, they have only returned for Week 9 of the 2008 series. During this series, the show was temporarily renamed Big Mouth with Davina when it was fronted during the final week by Davina McCall. After his Week One and Week Twelve stints on the 2008 Big Mouth, Jack Whitehall presented the 2009 Celebrity Big Brother edition full time. McCall was the host for the 2009 series, which had a revised format and was moved to a weekly hour-long slot after the eviction show. She then continued to host the program for its final series in 2010. Channel 5 announced that the program would not return in 2011 for the programs return, however a replacement is aired called Big Brother's Bit On The Side which is a mixture of Big Brother's Big Mouth and Big Brother's Little Brother. A similar spin-off has been introduced in the 2008 Australian version of Big Brother. However, Big Mouth has been used as a replacement of the "Adults Only" program, which has been broadcast at a later time slot, in an uncut and unrated presentation. Big Brother's Big Mouth also had a Bulgarian version during Big Brother 3 Bulgaria, and it will return with a new conception during VIP Brother 3. Characters During the series presented by Brand, several regular characters were featured on the show. That Whale: That Whale is an anthropomorphic whale who speaks with a Scouse accent. He shows little interest in Big Brother but seems adamant that he has a right to be on the show and still turns up regardless. Due to his obnoxious behaviour, he was asked by Brand to no longer come on the show. His trademark saying is "You Shithouse!". He only comes on the show now to find another male to make love with, since he came out as a homosexual. Rosebud the Horse: Rosebud the Horse is a very polite and well-spoken character who allegedly lives with Brand in his home, in which he works as his slave and is often mistreated and forced to carry out perverted misdemeanours by members of the "Womanising Circuit" including Beppe di Marco, Dean Gaffney and David Walliams. He dresses in the style of a country gent, with tweed jacket, smart shirt and tie. He is often treated badly by Brand; in one episode he slapped him in the face. Little Jon Connell: Little Jon Connell (born 1989 in Liverpool) normally appears in a scientist's lab coat to conduct a variety of experiments. His contraptions, which illustrate a number of Big Brother-related findings based on his scientific research, are regularly vilified and destroyed by Brand. Jon Connell is known as a Big Brother expert, having appeared on the show since the age of 15, first as a panellist on EFourum and then later in a regular slot entitled "The Connell Files". Little Paul Scholes: Little Paul Scholes was a small doll with ginger hair, a nasal voice and snub nose, in a reference to the football player Paul Scholes. The doll was usually in the programme for a few minutes after the break in occasional shows and has a short conversation (often centring around his mistreatment) with Brand, usually resulting in him being hit off the bench or sat on. He died in the final Big Brother's Big Mouth of Celebrity Big Brother 5 following the live final. According to Brand, when he recorded a one-off special charting the previous seven series of the show, all of these characters have died. This was Brand's last time presenting as a Big Brother host. Russell's ballbags: Russell's scrotum, which seems to live a sensational life separate from him. One of them is the "younger, shyer bag", and the other is the "older, more confident bag". They were characters throughout series 7 and were replaced by some new "Dicksacks" for the 2007 Celebrity edition of the show. Big Kenneth: A friend of That Whale. Big Kenneth has appeared on the show once with That Whale in an attempt to beat up Brand and has also been round to Brand's house in an incident that may have led to an assault upon Beppe. Big Brother 8 saw the introduction of the "Eyepiece", for which viewers were invited to send in their views via mobile phone video messaging. During this series, the show aired four nights a week with a series of guest presenters hosting the show for weekly stints. These were: Presenters * Emma Willis hosted the January 27th 2010 show of the seventh celebrity series, due to Davina being inside the Big Brother House. Category:Sister Shows